Problem: Complete the equation.
Answer: Let's figure out what $\dfrac{4}{3}+ \dfrac{4}{3}$ equals. $\dfrac{0}{3}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}$ $\dfrac{8}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{4}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{4}{3}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}+ \dfrac{4}{3} = \dfrac{8}{3}$ Now, let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{3}$ to make $\dfrac{8}{3}$. $\dfrac{0}{3}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{3}$ $\dfrac{3}{3}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}$ $\dfrac{5}{3}$ $\dfrac{6}{3}$ $\dfrac{7}{3}$ $\dfrac{8}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}}}^{{8}\text{ thirds}} $ $=\dfrac{{8}\times{1}}{{3}}$ $8 \times \dfrac13 = \dfrac43 + \dfrac43$